


More Sans Smutlets

by BaconWaffle16



Series: The Tales [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut Drabbles, THERE BE SOME SINNIN' UP IN HERE BOOIIIII, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, damn skeleton fuckers, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16
Summary: I should be studying for my grad classes, damn it. Y'all are horrible enablers. Especially SansIsVertabae.Basically, it's you and Sans, with more smut starters. A lot more sentences this time though.





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again! This time with a new list, which I think is supposed to be a part two to the other one? Idk. I know I love it though.
> 
> [Source](http://justanotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/102981002824/smutty-starter-sentences-pt-2/)
> 
> *Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQRboZwDrOI) is hella cute.  
> Happy Anniversary, Undertale! You amazing mistake of nature :)

* * *

[1]

Something inside Sans’ soul shuddered as he watched you roll your ass, fuck onto his cock like it was all you needed, and he tightened his grip on your hips to ground himself—but then a wicked idea came to him, leading to his grin to widen with hunger.

He lifted one hand from your hips, held it in the air for a moment, then smacked it down onto your ass, your flesh rippling from the impact.

You gasped, threw your head back—revealing to Sans just how dilated your pupils became, how much _You liked it_ —and Sans chuckled as he spanked you again, leading you to moan and clench around him with want.

“Now then, pet,” his voice rumbled, “I want you to count out every strike while I spank you.”

[2]

You could tell how close he was from the way he roughly fucked his red cock down your throat, the way his bony fingers curled into your hair, and the way he looked down at you—his left eye glowing a hungry red, and his long, _sinful_ tongue lolling and dripping from between his fangs—and you couldn’t help the needy moan that crawled up your throat.

He growled, red beads of sweat rolling down his skull, and hissed out a “ _Shit_ ,” just as ribbons of cum overflowed your mouth—quickly becoming too much, choking you—leading you to spit out the excess to the wooden floor, panting; when you looked up to face him, he was grinning, though it was shakier than usual.

“ _damn_ , girl,” Sans said, rough and husky, much like a smoker’s voice, “you’ve got quite the gift there—no wonder the entire Underground wants a little piece of you.”

Licking your lips, you croon at his appraisal and spread your legs, allowing him to see how much your wanting, how needy you’ve become; his left eye started glowing at your dripping pussy, his tongue peeking out once more— _shit, she’s going to taste so_ **good** —before he grounded you with a look.

“yeah, baby, i know. i know what you need—but first, you have to clean up the mess you made.” At your rather coy look, he nodded towards the red cum on the floor, “Go on, then, lick my cum off the floor.”

[3]

It’s rare that this version of Sans got these sort of nightmares—after all, he’s not supposed to _know_ about the different timelines, the different versions of himself, and about all the times things have gone so _wrong_ —but you always know when he does.

Take tonight, for example: Sans appears in your room with a little pop, just as you’re about to go to sleep—but instead of greeting you with stars in his eyes and the sort of sweet energy only he can be capable of, he is greeting you with dull pupils and a deep frown—he looks absolutely haunted, and your heart clenches with a familiar ache.

You move to get up, to hold him, to pull him in and make him feel safe—but then he gives you another look, a dark, ravenous gaze that leaves you feeling flushed and hot all over—but you still open your mouth, about to voice your concern.

“No, please, I don’t want, I-I _need_ —” Sans takes a deep breath, sobers himself and faces you again, with a heated look that freezes you in place. “Don’t talk, just spread your legs.”

Eyes going wide, your mouth shuts— _Holy shit, when did he become so...?_ —but you don’t resist the order; despite everything, you’re curious to see what he will do.

[4]

As she threw her head back against the floor, her hair haloing around her, Sans couldn’t help but think about how _wrecked_ she looked right now—her long shirt half ripped to reveal her tits, panties drawn to the side to let him inside her, her collar bone littered with _his_ marks, and her soft mouth parted to release those sweet little moans—he swiped his red tongue over his fangs.

“You’re such a pretty little slut for me, aren’t you?” He rumbled, rolling his cock into her all hard and deep, just how she likes it, “So desperate.”

He feels her hands—so tiny compared to him, vulnerable, and utterly _human_ —as they clench into his black jacket, and he watches as her eyes open to look up at him, the soft look in her gaze too much like love, and he feels a gentle shudder in his soul, the soul he was certain was long dead, too black to feel anything.

Sans growls, but not with hate, and he puts a little more power and need into his thrusts—coaxing her to whimper and clench around him, _so fucking greedy_ —and he knows that, deep down, the situation is actually mutual.

[5]

It amazed you how insatiable Sans could be, how depraved, even—enough to drag you to the side of his and Papyrus’s house and pin you to the wall.

“Sans, Sans,” you moaned, biting at your lip as he dragged his tongue up your neck and nipped at your skin. “Baby, if you keep doing that, I won’t, I can’t—”

“well, then i’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down...unless you want everyone in Snowdin to hear?” Sans said, his grin full of mischief.

Bright red, you glared down at him— _I swear, I can’t even stand him sometimes_ —but kept your mouth shut.

[6]

Eyes blinking wide, you slowly ran your fingers over your marked collar bone and then moved to your hips, where a trail of familiar bruises littered—bruises that resembled the hands of a certain skeleton, you realized—curious, you spun around to see what other bruises you could find.

“hey babe, i’m gonna go for a grillbys run, do you want—?” Sans paused in the doorway into his bedroom, blinking at you with a raised brow.

Blushing hot all the way down to your neck, you spun around, too fast, sputtering, “ _Nothing_! Doing nothing! I was just, I mean, I, uh....”

But he was already walking towards you, his grin wide and teasing, “do you like touching the bruises i leave on your skin?”

You bit your lip and shifted, looking away, “Yeah, sometimes...”

Sans’ grin turned soft as he observed you, and then he gently lay a hand on your hip, his fingers nearly mirroring the grip he’d left on you; when you looked back at him, he said, “yeah, me too.”

[7]

He eyed you from the doorway, his brow raised and his smirk crooked as he patted his leg, “come sit on my lap like a good pet.”

You blinked at him for a beat, then proceed to walk over to him.

With a blank expression, you sit on his lap an look him straight in the eye—“Woof, woof,” you said, in the most dispassionate voice you could muster.

Sans quickly lost the cheesy seduction eyes and snorted, his grin wide and cheeks blushing a light blue—and as you giggled, he leaned his forehead against yours and happily joined you.

[8]

You were eating lunch at the table when the ground beneath your feet started shaking—then Sans popped into the room, from out of nowhere, his clothes all frazzled and pupils wide with panic—and then he pounced on you, holding you tight.

“Sans, w-w-what the hell—?” You asked, gasping.

“don’t ask questions, just bend over the table and hold on!” Sans yelled.

Not really thinking, because the earthquakes suddenly got more violent, you did as he said—inadvertently forcing Sans into a similarly precarious position, with him behind you—and he swallowed, feeling all his sins crawling up his back and laughing cruelly at him.

[9]

“I want to hear you call me Daddy.”

You look back at the Magnificent Sans—who is blushing furiously, but looking so determined, his pupils solid and serious for once—and something inside you flutters with arousal, even as your heart melts at how precious he continues to be, even as his sexual confidence has grown.

With a smile and lidded eyes, you bend over to nearly brush your lips with his teeth—fortunately for your neck, since he’s only an inch or so shorter than you—and you curl your fingers along the end of his blue scarf.

“Okay then, Daddy,” you purr, leaning closer and relishing how hitched his breath has become, how his left eye has started glowing with desire—how he continues to be yours, in so many amazing ways, “What would you like to do first?”

[10]

Just as he shuddered above you, his cock throbbing with release, you grasped at one of his ribs and curled a hand into the sheets above your head, nearly ripping at the fabric, and moaned long and loud—you loved it when Sans came inside you, especially with as much as he was releasing right now, it felt so dirty but so good.

Sans pulled out his cock, watching as your pussy dripped with excess cum, how your delicious little hole just seemed to pulse and _gush_ , and he groaned, desiring to fuck you again and never stop until you _screamed_ the whole night—but you two have been doing this long enough for him to be considerate of your limits.

 _still_ , he thought with a rather sinister grin, his left eye glowing blue, _wouldn’t do to let all that work of mine go to waste..._

With a snap of his boney fingers, Sans formed a translucent, blue object that looked very much like a plug, and he gave you a heated look to answer your confused, flushed one, just as he placed the object near your entrance—“my cum’s dripping out,” he said, very casual and lazy, “let me push it back in you...”

[11]

 _Oh, **oh**_ —Sans froze as he stared at you, his red pupils dilating and his jaw dropping just a little, and his hands clenching at his sides— _Oh, fuck **me**._

The next time he saw Mettaton, he was going to buy that metal freak _whatever_ he wanted, because holy shit—

“Do you like it?” You asked, your eyes hooded all coy and full of mischief as you spun around, the tiny dress revealing so much, _too much_ , and Sans growled, eager to break you, you evil, conniving, _gorgeous_ human.

“like it?” he said with a wide, hungry smirk and his left eye glowing, “lift up that skirt and show me that tight ass of yours again—then i’ll show you what i think about it.”

[12]

As she took a bite from the strawberry that’d been nestled with some other fruits in the bowl, she felt a light nuzzle to her knee. Blinking, she looked down and saw her sweet Sans—with his gloved hands tied behind his back, with a gentle rope tied around his wrists, and his eyes glowing with happy, longing stars—leaning his cheek against her bare thigh, softly whimpering into her skin.

Her soft mouth curled, looking both loving and very much in control as she reached out to pet his skull—“What is it, darling? I only fed you a little while ago,” she said, “Did you want something else? Perhaps some dessert?”

Sans whimpered again, a little louder in answer, and she had to hide her smile as she swallowed her strawberry; “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I do not understand—please, tell me what you want.”

Happy that he was given permission, Sans told her, “You, ma’am. I want _you_.”

Even as a hunger coiled in her belly, she remained composed and gentle, almost maternal: “Then please, my darling, crawl under this table and put that sweet mouth to good use—that will be your dessert tonight.”

[13]

Sans leaned back against the couch with a lazy sort of desire as he watched you ride his cock from behind—that sweet ass of yours smacking onto his pelvic bone with each thrust, your head tossing back as you moaned—and he couldn’t help but lick his blue tongue across his teeth.

“hey, so been thinking,” he said, making sure to sound composed.

You laughed, breathless and not stopping your movements, “How brave of you.”

“oh, shut up—anyway, my idea: how’s about we make a tape?” Sans lowered his voice a little, his tone gaining an edge that revealed just how much she was affecting him, “a tape that shows how much of a good whore you are.”

Again, you laughed and turned to send him a teasing smirk, “B-but what if—mmm, _yes_ —that will give me more options for the bone zone—ah!”

“leave the jokes to me, babe,” Sans growled back, his grin ravenous and his left eye glowing as he pulled your arms back and fucked up into you, reminding you just how ruined you are for anyone else, whether human or monster.


	2. MERRY FRIGGIN' CHRI'MA AND A HAPPY NEW JEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED.
> 
> Enjoy, sinners and skeleton fuckers. Imma head to bed. 
> 
> <3

* * *

[14]

As her full hips roll onto his turgid cock, leaving her near bouncing on his lap, Sans stares up at her with dilated, heart-shaped pupils, wondering just what he did to deserve this, because this is almost too perfect, too _much_ , and oh, oh, _Damn, no, if she twisting her hips like that I’m going to come and she hasn’t said that’s okay, and she is so not playing fair_ —

[Listen](https://soundcloud.com/william-shipes/undertale-underswap-papyrus)

Now, Sans is too magnificent and too amazing of a Royal Guard (in-training) to resort to foul language, but in that moment—where Papyrus’s personalized, lazy ringtone blares out in this dark little corner of Waterfall—Sans is just about ready to curse his younger brother and maybe even smash something while doing it.

“Well? Aren’t you going to answer?” She says to Sans, and she giggles at his shocked expression, “It’s okay. Answer the phone, I’ll keep fucking you.”

Sans opens his mouth, because that idea is just _insane_ and he should tell her that, but then she twists her hips and continues to thrust onto him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she smirks—

“U-uh, hey, Papy. W-w-what’s up?”

[15] 

Out of everything he does with her, Sans favors eating her out more than anything. There’s a power in slowly stroking the thick of his tongue against her clit, of lazily thrusting it inside her pussy until she is nothing more than a wet, moaning mess of a woman. Giving her this sort of pleasure makes his soul burn, and nothing else can match it.

“...Oh?”

Well, _almost_ nothing.

Sans can’t help but stare as he pauses in sliding her leggings down. Then he sends her a hungry and amused gaze, his eye lights glinting as a pretty blush erupts from her cheeks. It’s already enough that she decided against wearing underwear tonight, but this...?

“getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?” he said, pointedly smirking at her already glistening pussy.

She fumbles on her words, her blush steadily getting darker. “I-I just...it was really hot today! And I just...I mean...UM.”

 _damn, she’s cute_ , Sans thinks as his soul pulses, and his smirk grows. He crawls forward until he’s looking directly into her wide eyes. _wonder how else i can tease her...?_

So, of course the first thing that comes to mind is:

“your naughty pussy’s so wet already,” Sans practically purrs, “maybe i should spank it.”

Then, with his hands cushioned with blue magic (because as much as he wants to destroy her pussy, he doesn’t actually want to...well, you know, _destroy_ her pussy), he delivers a light smack to said pussy. 

The response is almost too instant—a light gasp, eyes dilating, and her hands clenching the sheets at her side. Sans feels his soul stop, then jump start again.

_well now._

Keeping his cool, he musters a laugh and leans down to whisper in her ear, his hand cupping her and rubbing with promise.

“if you like _that_ , wait ‘til you see what i do next...”

[16] 

“did you wear the plug to keep yourself loose for me?”

With eyes bright and eager, you nodded. Sans stared back down at you with a shaky, toothy grin, drops of red sweat beading from his skull.

“good, good,” he said, swallowing hard. “then, uh, could you turn around, sweetheart?”

You immediately followed his directions, nearly moaning as the movement made the rather thick plug twinge in your ass. Breathing softly, you faced his poorly constructed station and waited.

“...good girl,” Sans growled, his hands clenched nervously in his black jacket. “now, bend over. hands on the surface.”

As your insides fluttered pleasantly, warmly, you obeyed. Placing your hands, you slowly bent over for him, relishing in how the material of your short black skirt rode up to reveal your supple, plugged ass. When you heard Sans let out a shuddering breath, almost a gasp, you smirked to yourself.

Sans swallowed, his soul pulsing like it was being pierced, and he lifted his hands from his pockets and gripped the ass presented to him. After a squeeze, he spread your cheeks and found himself grinning at the sight of the black plug. He lifted one hand to grip the base of the plug, glanced at you to see you’d turned around to watch him over your shoulder, and he smirked. With a twist of his wrist, he gently pulled the plug half-way out, only to thrust it hard into you.

You moaned at the movement, so strange and different from your pussy getting fucked but not unpleasant, but kept your appraising gaze on Sans. You even made a show of licking your lips when he repeated the motion, just to silently express that _Yes, baby, you’re doing such a good job, but I need **more**._

That was the interesting thing about this Sans. Despite initially acting like the Edgiest Edgelord to ever Edge (tm), Sans actually had a sweet side—one you had to reveal by cracking the black armor around his soul, an armor that’s overwhelmed with memories of a murderous Chara possessed Frisk, but it’s there none the less—a side that you often appealed to with your own sweetness. In every timeline, whenever you gave him a taste of your mercy and kindness, he would immediately become yours, yours, _yours_ —even when he was the one dominating you. This timeline was no different, and you loved it.

“okay, i’m gonna do it now,” Sans said, still rather shaky as he pulled the plug out.

You quirked an eyebrow, smiling. “What are you going to do, baby?”

Red erupted in his cheeks, his skull sweating, even as he held his red cock. “gonna, uh...shit.”

 _Fuck, he’s cute._ Deciding to help him out, you ground your ass into his cock. “You wanna fuck me?”

Something desperate lit up the red of his eye lights. “yes.”

“You wanna fill me with your cum?”

“y-you know I do, babe.”

“You wanna finally claim my ass?”

He nearly snarled, a sound that reverberated through the quiet of Waterfall, “ ** _Yes._ Stars, yes, I need—**”

“Go ahead,” you said, tone casual even as your hole tingled from grinding up on him. “It’s all yours, Sans.”

And with that, Sans gripped your soft hips and entered your ass in one rough thrust that caused your chest to grind into the wood. You moaned at the sensation, cheeks flooded with red, and back arching. Sans was already so big, felt so good inside your little pussy, but this—oh, it was still strange, but _good_ , and _oh._

“ _damn_ ,” Sans growled, his red tongue near lolling as he paused, as he relished the new tightness, the warmth. “fuck, _baby_ —”

“Go,” you gasped the demand. “Move, Sans.”

And ever the downlow pleaser, Sans moved; fucking your ass all nice and thorough, spurred on whenever you moaned out praises to him.

[17]

She watched him standing in the doorway, her chin primly propped on her laced fingers. Her smoky eyes observed the blue blush lighting his cheeks, how bright his blue eyelights were as they shifted around everywhere in the room but her, and how his gloved hands nervously fiddled with his scarf. He looked so nervous, but not enough to run, it seemed.

 _Good_ , she thought, licking her ruby lips.

She slowly stood up and walked over to the couch, making sure to keep her gaze away from Sans. Back straight and poised, she slowly sat down on the couch, crossing her nylon covered legs. Finally she looked up and eyed Sans again, but did nothing except fold her hands delicately over the skirt of her pink dress.

“Are you ready to begin, sweetheart?”

Sans blushed, his eyes shifting into blue stars ( _Cute!_ ), as he replied, “YES—I mean, yes, ma’am.”

“Then kneel,” she commanded, her voice soft but firm.

Swallowing, Sans got to his knees and clenched his hands, unsure what to do with them. He looked up at her, hoping that she would still approve, maybe even offer praise. Some form of attention, at least.

“Good boy.” She smiled, sweet but not demure, as she inclined her head. “Now, get on your hands and knees, and crawl to me.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

She watched as Sans followed her order, his eyes glued to her own cool gaze. When he finally landed in front of her, he sat back down on his legs and placed his hands between his folded knees; he blinked up at her and waited.

Her smile widened, and she leaned forward to pet Sans’ skull.

“Very good, sweetheart,” she said while stroking the bone until she was cupping one of his blushing cheeks. Sans looked up at her again, hearts in his sockets, and she crooned, “You’re already doing so _magnificent_.”

Sans shuddered pleasantly. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Now, you and I are going to do something different from our previous session.” Her hand stroked down to his chin, tilting his head slightly. “In order for this to work, I’m going to need you to put your complete trust in me as I work on you.”

Sans didn’t wait a beat. “You have it, ma’am. All of it.”

“And your very person? Even your soul?”

“Yours,” he nearly gasped, his soul pulsing madly. “Absolutely, completely _yours_.”

Her smile was warm, gentle.

“I’m glad you put such faith in me,” she said as she lay a warm kiss to his skull. Then she looked deep in Sans’ eye sockets, her gaze glittering. “Now, my pet, let’s begin.”

[18]

As you lay a searing, deep kiss to his skeleton grin, Sans took the opportunity to prop you against the wall behind MTT Resort. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist in a way that made your dress ride up, wrapped your arms around his shoulders, moaning softly. With a sly gleam of his eyelights, Sans carefully swiped your thong to the side and inserted his fingers (once again, cushioned by magic) into your pussy.

Gasping, you broke from his lips and craned your neck for him to bite and lick at. Sans growled and did so, making sure to stroke you to completion.

“damn, baby,” he panted into your neck, feeling your wetness drip down his hand. “what a greedy hole you have, it’s sucking my fingers right in.”

Chuckling low enough to be a purr, you leaned toward where an ear would be and said, “Wait until you put your cock in me.”

[19]

_“I’m going to tie you up so you can’t move and you won’t be able to stop me from doing whatever I want.”_

That’s what she’d said before tying Sans’ wrists to the headboard above his head with red rope, and then proceeding to reduce him into a puddle of goo. From soft touches and alternating licks and bites to his bare bones, to her hand stroking his cock and restraining his climax, Sans found he was becoming rather overwhelmed. His sockets began to clench closed more often, as the senses became too much, but he wasn’t sure how to articulate his need.

“Are you in the blue, sweetheart?” She whispered suddenly. “Do you need me to stop?”

“NO,” Sans burst, looking up at her with wide eyes. “I just-I really need...” He paused to breathe, before gasping, “Please, ma’am. I need to come.”

She nodded in understanding, her hand still around his cock. “How do you want to come?”

“Y-y-your mouth,” he said. “Please, ma’am. If that’s all right...”

She smiled and kissed his teeth. “Of course. Just make sure to keep your eyes on me.”

Sans nodded and watched as she slid down the mattress, to kneel between his legs. She eyed his blue cock with a hungry smirk, then leveled him with a look. Then she leaned forward and sucked on the head—

[20] 

You blinked when you heard the click of a camera, and looked to see Sans grinning above you with flushed cheek bones and a phone in his hand. His eyelights hungrily scrolled through the whatever was on the phone’s screen, and a dorky, perverse laugh escaped him.

“What...are you doing?” You said, still dazed from the afterglow.

Sans faltered a little, but still grinned. “sorry, baby. you’re just so pretty...and it just so happens that you’re always prettiest with my cum dripping off you.”

You regarded him with a flat look that he sheepishly shrugged at, his grin shaky. Then, you sighed and hit your pillow, closing your eyes.

“Just don’t send it to anyone, you shitlord.”

[21] 

“I don’t care if people are around, open up your shirt and let me see your tits.”

Groaning with disgust, you glared down at the customer you were tending to—a particular Monster who’d gotten a little too drunk off Grillbys’ whiskey and decided to make his friends laugh by harassing you—and were about to tell him to fuck off, when...

“‘ey, listen here, fuckhead,” Sans slurred, wrapping his arms around your hips and pulling you to him. “if any Monster here is gonna look at these bangin’ titties in public, it’s gon be _me_.”

 _Oh, my God._ Slapping your forehead, you rolled your eyes to the ceiling as a silence erupted from the bar, all eyes landing on Sans.

Sans then blinked. “ah, that came out wrong, didn’t it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so if you notice from the original list I used as inspiration (from the first chapter), I kinda left it a little short...There are reasons for this.
> 
> For one, it's like 4 am where I am. I'm tired, and this was a few months in the making anyway, so...I'll leave it as is.
> 
> As for why it took so damn long...well, fun fact about me: I go to Grad School, and I work full-time in Public Education. Top that with all the other personal bullshit I've been going through, the fact that my brain seems to spit out other random ideas on top of main ones, and all the general bullshit of this entire fucking year...look, it's been a rough few months. Thought I'd finish the year strong, and with some good news.
> 
> So hey, I delivered on some smexy drabbles with Sans...of multiple types! I even explored some more dom/me elements, because that's something that's become rather interesting to me as of late. I don't know about practicing BDSM, but I like reading and focusing a lot on the trust and intimacy that is built between a D/s pair.
> 
> Also, about UF!Sans...I have a thing for secretly cute, devoted Dom (ish) UF!Sans. The kind into Safe, Sane, Consensual shit and is a master at Aftercare. Plus, I don't like to glamorize sexual assault or rape. It's just not my cup of tea.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Now, to get back to the other million stuff on my to-do list. Including sleep. Sleep would be great.
> 
> Happy Holidays, and stay safe! Let's burn 2016 to the ground and regard 2017 with immense caution.


End file.
